


Lonely Heart

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [26]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Introspection, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Sirius Remus Lonely</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



> Prompt: Sirius Remus Lonely

_Remus knew making friends was dangerous. What he never expected though was to feel so alone, so cut off when he realized his friends could never know him fully._


End file.
